


Less Than 24

by Pained_heart



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pained_heart/pseuds/Pained_heart
Summary: You have 24 hours to make a choice: do you live forever, or do you choose to die? Who do you live for, and what do you do when they’re gone? Thea Kate, a successful actress living in the Hollywood hills gets into the passenger seat of her immortal boyfriend’s car. He can’t die, and with his blood in her veins she can be with him for eternity if only she wants to.





	Less Than 24

     I'm Thea Kate, my favorite quote was said my Tyler Oakley way back in 2013, "When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade stick them in your bra and work it!" I've always live my life by this quote, and I don't know maybe it's the reason I am where I am today. My whole life I've dreamed of becoming an actress, and my whole life no matter what happens I have worked to that goal but now something happened that may jeopardize everything I've worked so hard for. I almost died last night, scratch that I did die last night, but my boyfriend (And this may sound cliche) my boyfriend is a vampire. At the time of my death I had his blood coursing through my veins so because of this I have a choice, feed or die in less than 24 hours. I have made a lot of decisions in my life but this one I have no chance of living after yesterday.

 

 

 

    Last night my car went off the road with my boyfriend in the driver's seat, I didn't die at least not then. My boyfriend, Jace, held me in his arms and sobbed, for a vampire sadness is despair, and I died in his arms. 2 hours later  I woke up, again in his arms still crying, as my eyes fluttered open they met, piercing blue meeting his emerald green, our lips smashing together missing the feel of him near me.When we finally broke apart he rested our foreheads together and whispered in his british accent  "I thought I lost you love!" I looked into his eyes and started to cry "I think you already have" I told him in between sobs. He gave me a quizzical look "I think I just died." I stammered  "That's not possible." he demanded "I drank your blood this morning after I cut myself cooking breakfast, I died with your blood in my veins." He smiled "I'll love you forever, I promise!"

"Jace, everything I've worked for is gone my life is gone" I told him in disbelief. "And you can have that again in about a hundred years when no one will remember you!" he told me excitedly. "I can't please don't force me." I begged "I won't, but you only have 22 hours left to decide your fate, just know that whatever you want to do, I love you."

"I love you too." then I got up and left and went home. Home, I don't think I even know what that word means anymore. To my step-brother-in-law (I know it sounds confusing but it really isn't) home wasn't some place but someone, To my ex high school  principal home was the choir room. The way I think of it home is different for everyone, but what does it mean if I don't know what home is to me, does it make me pathetic, picky, or uncommitted? Anyway enough with this deep stuff,my place of residence isn't anything spectacular, more or less I mean I am a Hollywood actress, I won't bore you with the details. But anyway I walked in the door, greeted my housemaid, Lizzie, and looked at the clock "21 hours 46 minutes, and 20 seconds." I sighed. I walked into the kitchen,blood, I had almost forgotten I bled a lot yesterday that's what got me in this mess in the first place, I wonder why Lizzie hadn't cleaned it up. "Lizzie?" I called out,"Why isn't the blood from yesterday cleaned up?" I asked her when she came in the kitchen door. She looked at me strangely "What are you talking about Miss Kate there's no blood." I gave her a stranger look right back I think she knew what I was thinking "Are you feeling alright Miss Kate?" she asked. I put my hand to my forehead " I think I'm going to go lay down." as I walked past Lizzie a strong scent washed over me and filled my lungs, was this the smell of blood coursing through Lizzie's veins or is it all in my head. I went upstairs to my bedroom and sat down on my bed, it was strange to see it empty most of the time it was occupied by Jace and I. Jace if I decide not to complete my transformation it will crush him,will he be able to love again? I thought of this, if I don't turn will the grif crush him will he turn it all off, or worse will he stake himself, or step into the sunlight without his daylight ring? All these thoughts ran through my head. But what if I did, what if I did drink human blood and complete the transformation would we be together for ever, would I be sired to him? I thought of all this and more, I don't know much but one things for sure my human life as I know it is over. I sat on my bed a few moments longer then looked at the clock 21 hours, I was so scarred. I'm not ready for my human life to be over. My whole life I wanted 2 things, to be an actress and to have a family. I wanted 3 kids, 2 kids of my own and an adopted little girl from China, just like my cousins, I thought of it but it just made me cry. I wanted this I was sure I was going to get this, I always got whatever I wanted my whole life, I never had to choose except for now. Now I have to make a choice. Choice 1) Drink human blood and live forever, or choice 2) Don't drink human blood and die in less than 24 hours. So like I always did I made a list: Pros and cons of living forever: Cons- Leaving my family, Watching everyone I've ever loved grow old and die, Leaving my life, What if Jace leaves?, constant blood-lust, Pros:  JACE!  It's decided I'm going to turn, I don't want to survive without him. I grabbed my phone and my keys and headed out the door. I got into my car, put the top down and drove, as I was driving I thought of the life Jace and I could have together forever. And I smiled for the first time all day I was happy, that was until I pulled up to Jace's house cop cars everywhere. I put my car into park and ran inside not caring about the police officer telling me to stop. And that's when I saw it the love of my life and undead life  with a wooden stake in the middle of his chest, i flung myself onto his stone cold body and I sobbed. and at that moment something inside of me broke, I didn't care about who staked him, all I cared about was the fact that my main reason for living was gone. The police officer approached me, he pulled me off the body of my love and escorted me outside. He sat me down on the wrap around porch, before I found out Jace was a vampire I had imagined he and I watching our children play in the yard from this porch and growing old together, I had never imagined I'd be sitting on here mourning the love of my life. I watched as the police officers talked and every now and then look in my direction. Eventually after what felt like forever one of the cops approached me, he introduced himself as Officer Farris and asked what connection I had to the victim. I looked at him with tear-stained cheeks "That man in there is the love of my life Jace Atwater." I told Officer Farris plain and simple. "Did he reciprocate the feelings Miss....?" he trailed off "Kate, Thea Kate." I informed him "And yes, we were planning to spend the rest of eternity with each other." I said to the police officer while staring at my lap. He nodded and walked away leaving me once again to my thoughts. What now? I had been so set on living for eternity with my Jace that I had never actually thought of what I would do if I decided not to complete the transformation, who do I call, do I give away prized possessions, do I write a will? I was so deep in thought I never noticed the ambulance pull up they brought a stretcher into the house, I stood up and followed. Jace was covered up with a white sheet the stake clearly still implanted in his beautiful undead heart. I watched as they lifted my love onto the stretcher, zipped up the body bag, and brought him back to the ambulance on its way to the morgue. No doubt they would have more questions for me, but I didn't care I wondered throughout the house looking at all the framed pictures of us, I came across the picture of the first time we kissed his hand around the back of my neck my hand resting on his cheek. I didn't even know he took the picture until the first time I saw it hanging here almost 2 years ago, I laughed at the memory it was the first time he had brought me to his house. Our hands were linked he was leading me to his bedroom as I was taking in the new environment for the first time, I stopped him to admire the picture, we spent the whole night on the floor in front of the fire talking and laughing about how oblivious I was to the camera, he said it made the picture even more memorable. "Some things never change" I whispered I looked at my phone which I had forgot I'd brought with me 16 hours left, I've been here for 5 hours already? A new police officer approached me "Hello Miss Kate? We need to ask you a few more questions, so it you'll follow me." he never looked at me, I followed him to the living room, it was here Jace and I had spent the whole night in front of a warm, lit, fire. I hadn't realized how long I've been zoned out until an officer came over and touched me on the arm, I sat down on the red velvet chaise and looked at the police officers seated adjacent to me . "Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt your boyfriend?" The new officer asked me "Um not that I know of Jace was a pretty reserved guy." I told them "When was the last time you saw Jace?" they inquired "I saw him this morning I spent the night." I was careful not to include the part of where we were in a car crash. They looked me in the eye "When did you leave?" I diverted my eyes "I'm not sure but it was early  this morning" I told the cops "Why early? Did the two of you have a fight " Officer Farris asked me "No, we never fought, he had just asked something of me and I needed time to think." I said beginning to cry "So you two had a falling out?" tears were pouring out of my eyes and I snapped "No never I love jace with every fiber in my being, I will never stop loving him, not until I stop surviving!" Then I got up and stormed out the door, I got in my car and drove off. I didn't go home, I went to a special spot that Jace and I had gone to when he told me his secret. It was up in the Hollywood hills near a cliff the path to get there was barren and winding but once you get up there it's beautiful, woods surround it on 3 sides of the meadow  and a river flows towards the end of it. I sat down next to the water and thought of everything that could have been- what could have been if I hadn't died, if Jace wasn't staked, if I turned even though Jace died, I thought about this for hours until I fell asleep. I awoke hours later when the sun was setting, my time was running out in a matter of minutes. I put my feet in the water this to me was the best way I could go, in a place that meant so much to my self and the love of my life . I heard a noise from the woods but it didn't matter my time was up, right before I went I saw Jace, yes my love Jace, running out of the woods towards me.  The last thing I saw was the one thing I wanted to see for the rest of my life, but it was the one thing I'll never have again.  With my last breaths I had I used to lock lips with him, my silent goodbye, I once again died in his arms.I had less than 24 hours, less than 24.


End file.
